10 Things I Hate About You
by kyotoprincess
Summary: 10 things I hate about him. Break/Gilbert C:


**I'm going somewhere for about three days tomorrow. So I can't really update/upload anything, sorry. Hope you all understand C:**

* * *

**10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU**

* * *

10: I hate how he's so damn creepy all the time.

He could have swore he heard footsteps down the hall. In fact, it doesn't really help that it's the middle of the night and he's hearing things. Just because he couldn't sleep that night, doesn't mean his mind should be playing games with him. But, although he truly hopes that this isn't the case, it probably isn't his mind that's playing game with him, its something else. (Perhaps someone else?)

9: I hate his stupid weird doll that he carries around.

_"Ahh! Get it off of me!"_

He ran around the room, trying to pry off the demon animal on his head. Only that person sat there, laughing his ass out while he spoke oh-so-nonchalantly with his supposed inanimate doll about how in the world did that cat came in. That weird doll (he was surprised to find it named Emily, a girl name, for it did not act like a girl, doll or not.) would always give him the creeps, with its big eyes and sharp tongue.

8: I hate how I'm his target of bullying (despite watching him bully Liam as well).

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Aww Gilbert! The more you say it like that, the more I like you!"_

Just what was wrong wit this man, Gilbert thought deeply, as he ran through he forest, trying to get away from this eccentric man. He was never going to learn how to run and gun if he kept bullying him like that?

7: I hate how he's able to twist all my words up.

_"Are you saying that you wouldn't protect him, if he did not save you?"_

He's enjoying this too, as he sits there watching him silently, with an all-knowing smile, he's enjoying every single minute. Only Gilbert stares at him, confused, because that was not what he wanted to say. But he doesn't reply and only takes a long drag from his cigarette.

6: I hate how he made me start to smoke.

_" What you need is a cigarette. And a moustache."_

He glared mindlessly at the cancer stick in his hand. He thanked lord (or whatever higher deity there is) that he didn't force himself to grow a moustache or a bread for that matter. In fact, he should be glad that he'll die from smoking rather than having his face covered with hair. Still, he thought bitterly, I didn't think that I would continue smoking.

5: I hate how he never seems to trust me.

_"I'm not forcing myself!"_

Even he believed in Break about some things. But, as he walked back to the carriage after that episode with Duke Rufus Barma, he felt slightly happier, knowing the truth, even if the truth wasn't directly spoken to him. Yet at the same time, he felt a little empty, after knowing the truth. He felt as if he already knew yet… He shook his head. Still, its nice just to know.

4: I hate his creepy smirk.

_"What?"_

Gilbert stares at him. Its not normal to see him smiling, even the though seems highly unlikely. What's bad enough is that it's sunny outside, and how the sun is hitting his face, it looks like he can murder you. Gilbert takes a side step back, averting his gaze. He could still feel it on him but this time, it grew wider. He's not going to turn around.

3: I hate how he never thinks about anyone else nor about him.

_"What is wrong with you?"_

Before he can even smack that stupid grin on his face, his body entirely stop dead in its tracks and he looks at the silly grin on his face. There's blood on his cheek. And it doesn't really help anything. Gilbert lets a deep sigh out before walking away. If he has enough energy to smile it off, then he has enough energy to walk to the carriage. Then he hears a thud.

2: I hate how perverted he is.

Something warm licks his ear and Gilbert screams, jumping off from the couch and running up against he way with a hand against his ear. Before he could even say anything, all he gets a little wave like its no big deal and he's suddenly sitting in his seat, reading the newspaper that he was reading. He face is red right now.

**_"BREAK!"_**

1: I hate how he's just being Break.

_"Gilbert-kun~?"_

Gilbert looks away. He's disturbing his morning peace. But then again, he's always disturbing something that belongs to him. He takes a long drag from his cancer stick. The morning is beautiful today, Gilbert admits. Its actually quite nice change from the couple of days where rain seemed to be endless. Then something warm is against his cheek. He turns around, blushing fairly pink.

_"Good morning to you too."_


End file.
